


Even timey-wimey Friendships starts somewhere

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Timey-Wimey, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: The untold story of a tiny toddler and a tall man in a very silly coat through thirty years and ten minutes, all of it delivered in a fashion as timey-wimey as one might expect.Or: The untold story of Melanie Bush's first two encounters with the man called 'The Doctor'.





	Even timey-wimey Friendships starts somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of a Tumblr prompt and a behind the scenes story about Colin Baker being forgotten tied to a tree in the woods in full 6th Doctor costume for half an hour once.
> 
> This is supposed to finally show Mel & The Doctors first meeting(s), which they never had time to establish in Canon.

The first time Mel met The Doctor, she was five years old. A tiny girl with carrot coloured curls and the sunniest smile in the world.   
  
She'd gotten lost in the woods near her house, crying for her mommy as she zig-zagged in between the tall trees. She knew her mommy and daddy should be  _ close _ , but she didn't know  _ where _ . Orientation and direction was never her strong suit, and at five years of age she could barely memorise her way to school, short as it may be.   
  
She certainly could not find her way out of the woods and find her mommy.   
  
"Hi there little girl, mind giving a helping hand?" He's a tall man in a funny coat, making her giggle through her tears because it just looks so odd. Like her aunt's christmas sweaters that her mommy always threw away and said she'd lost.    
  
The man is tied to a tree, and in Mels five-year old mind she figures that some mean person wanted to be really mean to him and did it. Still giggling, she goes to untie him, standing on her tiptoes to reach the knot. She was very short, because as her mom always told everyone, she had not yet had her growth spurt.    
  
"Don't worry. The boys at my school are mean too, they call me dragon and ask if my hair can light a fire." She says comfortingly, smiling at the man. "They thinks it's fire!" She laughs, because it's so silly of them and she just thinks they're the stupid ones because everyone knew Dragons doesn't exist for real and her hair wasn't fire.   
  
"Ah, I see. Yes a very mean boy from my school tied me up here. Thank you for freeing me." He bends down, picking a cat pin like the one he got on his lapel out of his pocket and hand it to Mel. The cat is blue, and she likes it. "Here you go, a little gift for your troubles. Also" He grabbed her shoulders, turning her around and pointing forwards in the opposite direction she'd been walking. "I think your house is that way" He sends her off with a little shove to her back, and as any five year old would, she starts walking.

 

 

 

  
Thirty years later, he pops up in her back garden. He is standing there and massacring her dandelions with a hedge scissor and she swears that he might as well have come straight from those woods where she let him go as a five year old.   
  
"Miss Dragon!" He smiles at her, excitedly pointing at the blue cat pin attached to her white cardigan. "Can your hair still put things on fire?" He smirks, his eyes shining with amusement.   
  
She looks down at the pin in confusion, so used to wearing it she almost forgot it existed. She laughs, remembering what she told him all those years ago. "I don't believe it can. More risk of the candles putting fire to it." She giggled happily.   
  
She looks up, and she studies him. Had he even aged in the thirty years that passed? Or was it as I first thought, that he had just stepped straight to time to come back to an older her? She doesn't care.   
  
"Did you come here for me? Did you care that much about a five year old lost in the woods?" She doesn't know why it feels as though he likes her. His eyes sparkle, and there's something pulling her in and telling her to come closer.   
  
She can imagine him hugging her tight as she cried over a sorrow she had not yet experienced, and without knowing why she grab his hand as tight as she can.   
  
"Well, you were better than the middle aged couple and the dog that passed me by before you came. So, Melanie Bush, will you come with me?" He squeeze her hand and smile a dangerous smile and she just knows.   
  
This is right. She's been waiting for thirty years for something to feel this way and this is right.   
  
"Let's go"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please!


End file.
